Nuju
Nuju was a serious Ko-Matoran Scholar native to Metru Nui who became the Toa Metru of Ice, and briefly the Toa Hordika of Ice. He later became one of the Turaga of Mata Nui along with the other Toa Metru, and was one of the Turaga of Metru Nui before Teridax's reign began. Biography Matoran Nuju worked as a Scholar in the Knowledge Towers of Ko-Metru. He received his training from the Ko-Matoran scholar, Ihu, who became a friend to Nuju. After the completion of his training, Nuju spent his days staring into telescopes, hoping to find glimpses of the future in the stars. After being given a Toa Stone by Lhikan, Nuju journeyed to the Great Temple in Ga-Metru. There he found five other Matoran who had been given Toa Stones as well. The Matoran each put their stone into the shrine located in the center of the temple. With a burst of light, Nuju and the other Matoran were transformed into Toa Metru. Toa Metru After the shock of their transformation subsided, the Toa Metru embarked on their first quest. Each Toa was ordered by Vakama, who had asserted himself as leader, on a mission to find the Great Disks. The novice Toa knew these were needed by a vision that Vakama had. Nuju has stated that he accepted Vakama as the leader on the provision that he not be expected to follow. After many adventures and a strange partnership with Whenua, they found the Onu-Metru Great Disk deep within the Archives. Later Nuju located his disk embedded inside an icicle, which hung from one of the highest Knowledge Towers. The two then met up with the other Toa Metru to work out how to destroy the Morbuzakh that was plaguing their city. Realizing that the plant liked heat, the group headed for the Great Furnace. There Nuju tried to kill sapling Morbuzakh with frost, but his attempts were defeated by the extreme heat. Inside the deepest part of the Great Furnace, they found the king root of the Morbuzakh. During the ensuing fight, Vakama realized what they needed to do and told his teammates to stop fighting. As the Morbuzakh pulled them close, the six Great Disks that the Toa Metru were holding created a sphere around the king root and destroyed it. All around the island, Matoran rejoiced as the plants that had threatened them began to turn to dust. Nuju in Ko-Metru]] The Toa had used the Great Disks to defeat the Morbuzakh, hoping that this act would prove them to be heroes to the Matoran. After this struggle, they headed for the Coliseum to claim victory over the extremely large plant. On the way, an Onu-Matoran told Whenua about a crack that was found far beneath the Archives. Already, the sea on the other side was leaking in, and if something was not done soon, the Archives would be flooded. Whenua wanted to go alone and fix it, but the other Toa Metru would not let him do something so dangerous without assistance. So the group embarked to seal a crack in the Archives and encountered a Rahi called Krahka. At one point, the mimicking Rahi took on the powers of all six Toa at once. However, the combined powers were too much for her and overwhelmed her, before she was able to escape and the Toa located and sealed the leak. Afterwards, the Toa Metru journeyed to the Coliseum, where the Matoran had been assembled, expecting to be praised as heroes. However, Turaga Dume accused them of not being true Toa and ordered them captured. Nuju, along with Whenua and Onewa, was trapped inside the Prison of the Dark Hunters with a strange Turaga who began training the three Toa Metru. Nuju's task was to take rocks and stack them, thus teaching him that the building of the highest tower begins with a single stone. Through this, Nuju learned his mask power, Telekinesis. This power helped the four to escape. While finding their way through the corridors of the prison, they were rejoined by the other three Toa who had followed Lhikan's Spirit Star there. At this point, the Turaga revealed himself to be Lhikan. They then learned that Dume was actually sleeping in a pod and that Teridax had been impersonating him. They also soon discovered that every Matoran on Metru Nui was placed into a similar pod and stored inside the Coliseum. Taking a Vahki Transport and rigging it to float, the Toa Metru managed to acquire six of the pods, and ventured to the Great Barrier to try and escape Metru Nui. On their way, they were interrupted by Teridax. Vakama attempted to defeat the Makuta using the newly created Vahi, but lost control of the powerful Kanohi during the conflict and Lhikan sacrificed himself while saving Vakama from a fatal blast of Shadow. The other Toa soon joined him however, and, combining their Elemental Powers, sealed the Makuta in a prison of Protodermis. The disheartened Toa continued through the Great Barrier with their ship newly dubbed "The Lhikan". After skirmishing with some Nuurakh and surfacing over some boiling water, Nokama dived under the waterway to check on the spheres. Concerned, Nuju attempted to follow and locate Nokama who had unbeknownst to him, gone scouting ahead. As seaweed suddenly wrapped around and began to drown him, the Lhikan was uncontrollably pulled away by a nearby whirlpool. The four Toa on the Boat were able to move the ship safely from the trap and Nokama returned to save Nuju. Deducing that someone had intentionally placed the previous hazards, the team cautiously journeyed forward as numerous Kralhi attacked and captured them. Meeting Mavrah, a hermit Onu-Matoran who was obsessed with a failed study project of ancient Rahi, he falsely assumed he was wanted by Metru Nui and was to be returned with the Toa for his crimes. Though the Toa Metru tried to explain the situation of Metru Nui's current state, Mavrah denied it as a lie. A battle quickly ensued between the Toa and Mavrah's Kralhi which caused the Rahi to rampage. It resulted in Mavrah accidentally being killed while attempting to stop the Rahi and a Matoran Sphere containing Ahkmou being lost from the bottom of the ship. The Toa quickly escaped with their vessel through the waterway once more, sealing off the tunnel for good. Afterward, the Toa finally reached the surface of Aqua Magna, and discovered an Island they christened Mata Nui. Nuju would find a suitable location for the future home of the Ko-Matoran and name all of Ko-Wahi’s landscape. Later, Vakama requested that each of them place a small amount of Toa Power into six individual Toa Stones, as way for other Matoran to follow them in case their mission should fail. Onewa would discover another cave entrance in Po-Wahi believing to lead to Metru Nui. The team travelled through the dark cave and found numerous deceased or injured Rahi along the way. After studying a spring of Energized Protodermis, the team encountered the Rahi Nui and were easily outmatched before Vakama and Nuju were able to learn a way of defeating it. During the battle Nokama had been wounded fatally and the team downheartedly continued through the cave in hopes of finding a cure in Metru Nui. The five Toa Metru would come upon a creation of Teridax’s which was the first Morbuzakh prototype, Karzahni. Wanting more power, the plant negotiated with the Toa to find Energized Protodermis, and in return was willing to heal Nokama’s wounds. Agreeing, Karzahni gave Nokama a temporary antidote and the six Toa left for the spring. After finding the vial to hold the substance and a creature which showed Onewa a vision, the Toa located the Energized Protodermis Entity. Displaying its powers by cruelly transforming Rahi, the Toa angrily fought against it. Defeating the entity by crumbling the pillars holding up the roof of the chamber, the six returned with the small amount of Protodermis to Karzahni. Fully healing Nokama, the plant indulged it and was destroyed by its power. Toa Hordika ]] Upon their return to Metru Nui, the Toa Metru were ambushed by the spider-like Rahi called Visorak. As a result of the Hordika Venom from the spiders, the Toa were mutated into Toa Hordika. Nuju was at first very upset about the transformation, though in time he realized that there were advantages to being a Hordika, such as the ability to communicate with Rahi. Nuju partnered with the Rahaga Kualus to scavenge up parts of great Airships, which would be used to carry the Matoran to Mata Nui. Nuju, Whenua, Kualus and Bomonga were attacked by a Kahgarak during their search, and sent to the Field of Shadows and were able to escape when the Zivon was called. A battle between the Visorak and the allied Toa Hordika and Rahaga was fought, resulting in the Toa winning a tower which served as their base. During their search for scraps of Airships, the Toa were discouraged by a discovery that Teridax had made Lhikan unknowingly choose them as Toa as Lhikan was initially going to give the Toa Stones to the Matoran knowing the location of Great Disks. During his time with Kualus, Nuju learned the language of birds, which he would later speak on a daily basis. While hunting for parts in the Archives, Nuju was lured by Oohnorak's use of Ehrye's voice, into an ambush. They briefly fought until Nuju and Kualus fled into the sewers. Suddenly, a Kahgarak appeared behind them and threw Nuju through a wall to where Bomonga and Whenua were. Kualus quickly followed as did the Kahgarak. Nuju held the Visorak off with a wall of ice created by his Rhotuka, which had the effect of sending the Kahgarak to the Field of Shadows. Meanwhile, Whenua opened the door for them to escape. Upon finding another Kahgarak in his way, Whenua gave into insanity and shot Rhotuka madly, bringing the ceiling down and knocking everyone unconscious. Sometime later, Vakama and Onewa helped their friends out of the debris. They then rendezvoused with the other Rahaga and Toa. After the Airships were built, the Toa were sent on a quest to find the Makoki Stone, in order to retrieve the Avohkii which the Rahaga had hidden using the six Makoki Stones as a key. While retrieving her stone, Nokama was trapped by a Boggarak and Vohtarak when Nuju sent a spinner which opened up a way for her. He defeated the two Visorak as well as a third which appeared. He then went to find his stone in a Knowledge Tower. Upon finding the stone, Nuju was trapped by Visorak which pushed him to the edge of the tower, so that he nearly fell. Matau, however, was below and caught Nuju when he jumped, and removed the Visorak with an Air Rhotuka. Once the pieces from the Makoki Stone were gathered, the Toa met at the Great Temple and used the stones to obtain the Avohkii. They then escaped before the room exploded. The Toa then began the search for Keetongu. All the Toa, except Vakama, who had gone off to think, went with the Rahaga to the Great Temple to translate the ancient texts speaking of the legendary Rahi. The Toa waited outside for the night while the Rahaga worked on the translation. However, Vakama, giving into his Rahi side, betrayed the Toa and joined Roodaka and Sidorak. He captured all the Rahaga but Norik. The next morning, the Toa found Norik trapped under rubble in the Great Temple. Upon freeing him, they were told about Vakama's defection. Using the words already translated which said to "follow the falling tears to Ko-Metru where they reach the sky", the five Toa Hordika and Norik traveled in search of Keetongu, believing him to be the only hope for Vakama. They were successful in their quest and found the Rahi and managed to convince him to help them fight the Visorak and rescue Vakama. Upon their return to the Coliseum, the Toa and the Rahi launched an assault against the Visorak's fortress, as Norik freed his fellow Rahaga who then aided in the battle. As Keetongu climbed the Coliseum to confront Roodaka and Sidorak, Nuju and three of his fellow Toa fought bravely against the Visorak. While the others fought, Matau was able to reach Vakama and return him to the Light. When he returned to the Toa, Vakama ordered the Visorak to disperse, ending the battle. Nuju, along with his fellow Toa, fired a fully charged spinner at the Viceroy, when she arrived riding a huge Kahgarak, accidentally releasing Makuta from his Protodermis cage. After the battle, Keetongu cured the Toa Hordika. Although the threat of Makuta was great, the restored Toa parted with the Rahaga and flew their Airships full of Matoran to Mata Nui. The trip to Mata Nui was uneventful, but the end of the journey brought about the final third of Nuju's adventures. Along with his fellow Toa, Nuju sacrificed what was left of his Toa power to revive the sleeping Matoran, becoming a Turaga. Turaga Nuju as a set|125px]] As a Turaga, Nuju gradually began to speak only in the language of the birds, thus training Matoro to be his translator. Nuju gave his reason for this dramatic change as: If one did not have the patience to hear him speak, then they were not worth talking to. He retained his knowledge of the Matoran language, but used it only in emergencies, such as explaining to a newly-arrived Toa Mata Kopaka his quest. He designated his translator Matoro as his right hand, and Kopeke as his left. Nuju got lost in the the Drifts after being kidnapped by Rahi. Takua found him, and took him back to Ko-Koro. Nuju then went to the Kini-Nui to see the Toa Stones assembled, and was given back his Ice Pick. As a Turaga, Nuju oversaw the construction of Ko-Koro, and later aided in its defense. When Kopaka arrived on Mata Nui, Nuju directed him to find the "point of all-seeing" to find his first Kanohi. Nuju also instructed Takua to gather a group of Matoran to defend Kini-Nui while the Toa Mata went to Mangaia, after Matoro had been found and returned to the village. Nuju told Takua to take Kopeke, and that his ice carving skills would come in handy. He helped the Ko-Matoran during Bohrok attacks, and when the Bohrok-Kal attacked, Nuju used his Matatu to lift Kopaka out of a canyon he had gotten stuck in. Nuju was a witness to the battle between Makuta Teridax and Takanuva, the Toa of Light. The battle resulted in the creation of Takutanuva, the combined form of the two beings. Takutanuva opened a door leading to Metru Nui, permitting the inhabitants of Mata Nui to return to the island-city. Before returning, Nuju and the other Turaga related the story of their lives as Toa to the Toa Nuva. Return To Metru Nui When Nuju and the other Turaga traveled back to Metru Nui, they learned that Mata Nui was dying. They then gathered the Toa Nuva, and sent them to Voya Nui, in search of the Kanohi Ignika, a search that they appeared not to have returned from. During most of the time when the Great Spirit was dying, Nuju watched the stars from a Knowledge Tower as the stars slowly extinguished, signaling Mata Nui's impeding doom. After Mata Nui died, and later revived, Nuju was heard shouting over the Knowledge Tower in the normal Matoran language, proclaiming Mata Nui's revival. Later, upon learning of the death of his translator, Matoro, Nuju detached from the celebrations and retreated to a private memorial for Matoro, mourning for the death of the trusted Matoran and his lost friend. Nuju eventually got a new translator, so he could continue to speak the language of the birds. When the Toa Hagah arrived on Metru Nui, searching for Teridax, they and the Toa Mahri persuaded Nuju and the other Turaga to let them take steps to permit the Toa Hagah to travel under the Coliseum after Teridax. Later, when the Order of Mata Nui began a battle against the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Turaga were confined in the Coliseum due to their non-compliance with the Order's actions. Afterwards, Nuju and the other Turaga declared a city-wide celebration that was held in the Coliseum. Reign of Shadows During the celebration, Makuta Teridax revealed that he took over the Matoran Universe, and sent Rahkshi into Metru Nui to enforce his will. Nuju assisted in barricading the Matoran of Metru Nui into the Archives to hide from the Rahkshi. The Turaga then found Krahka, who led the Toa Nuva through underground tunnels to the shoreline. Some time later, he, along with the other Turaga of Metru Nui, was imprisoned in the Coliseum, with Ahkmou taking their place as the new "Turaga". After Teridax was killed and the Great Spirit Robot destroyed, Nuju and the surviving residents of Metru Nui migrated to the newly reformed Spherus Magna. ''Dark Mirror Nuju, still a Matoran, is part of a resistance team led by Pohatu in the Toa Empire Alternate Universe. Their goal was to defeat Tuyet and remove her from power. During the battle between the group and the Toa, Nuju assisted [[Guardian#Dark Mirror|"Guardian"]] in fending off a Toa of Magnetism before being dragged into the Archives by wild plants sent by a Toa of [[Jungle|"The Green"]]. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Nuju was working with Nuparu to devise a method of space travel to find new lands to populate. Abilities & Traits Nuju disliked anyone who did not look to the future. He had a cunning wit and he was known to voice his dislike of anything. He had a razor-sharp mind and incredible analytical skills. He always looked to the future, helping the Toa get out of dangerous situations. However, because of this, he often disagreed with Whenua, who insisted on reviewing the past for answers. Shortly before becoming a Turaga, Nuju learned from Kualus the language of the flying Rahi. After the Great Rescue, he began to speak only in that language, believing that anyone who wants to speak to him has to be patient, or whatever they want to say is not worth his time hearing. Nuju continues to speak in the language of the birds so as to not forget the events that led to the fall of Metru Nui, as well as the Toa Metru's arrogance. He speaks regular Matoran dialect in emergencies or times of great joy. As a Toa Metru, Nuju had the power to create and absorb ice. He also could make a place extremely cold, or extremely hot by absorbing all the cold in the area. He retains his powers to a much smaller extent as a Turaga. saving Turaga Nuju.]] Mask & Tools Nuju used two Crystal Spikes while a Toa. When he was transformed into a Toa Hordika, they transformed into Hordika Teeth. He also acquired a Rhotuka Launcher, but lost it when he was transformed back. He also found a Combat Staff during the Great Rescue. As a Turaga, Nuju's Badge of Office is an Ice Pick. As a Toa, he wore a Great Matatu, the Mask of Telekinesis, which could levitate huge objects. As a Turaga, he now wears a Noble Matatu, which has less power. He also has five other Noble Kanohi, given to him from Kopaka. As a Matoran, Nuju had a special telescopic eyepiece, crafted by Vakama, installed into his mask. It was carried on in his transformation into a Toa, but he had it removed after his transformation into a Turaga. Quotes Trivia *Trevor Devall voiced Toa Nuju in Legends of Metru Nui and Web of Shadows. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''Lunchable Comic 1'' *''Comic 17: Disks of Danger'' *''Comic 18: Seeds of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''Comic 19: Enemies of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 20: Struggle in the Sky'' *''Comic 21: Dreams of Darkness'' (In a Vision) *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''Comic 22.5'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Comic 24: Shadow Play'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' *''Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread'' *''Comic 27: Fractures'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa'' *''Comic 2: Deep into Darkness'' *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' *''Comic 10: Powerless!'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''Mask of Light'' *''The Legend Continues'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Shadows in the Reflection'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Quest for Makuta'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Mata Nestlé Promo CD'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Nuju's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Toa Metru Promo Animations'' *''Metru Nui Explorer'' *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Hordika Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Visorak Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2005 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Nuju Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Hordika Category:Turaga Category:Matatu Wearers Category:Arkatox Category:Tarth